


Just Kiss Me

by Karkatbuscus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, M/M, The mature rating comes into play later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkatbuscus/pseuds/Karkatbuscus
Summary: A collection of JackParse Kisses





	1. Chapter List

This is another fic born from a list I found on Pinterest. I have no clue when this will update because currently, I'm all over the place with writing this and with other fic ideas. I do promise to try and get a chapter out once a week.I hope you enjoy!

 

**Chapter List**

1.Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths

2.Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed

3.Kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s 

4.Throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss

5.Hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gas

6.Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up

7.Routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing

8.Being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward

9.One small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other

10.Staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in

11.When one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more

12.A hoarse whisper “kiss me”

13.Following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck

14.Starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion

15.A gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss

16.When one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead

17.Height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes

18.Kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap

19.Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing

20.Top of head kisses


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths

Kent showed up at the haus again. He was outside on the porch, hands in his pockets facing the door. Jack, who was returning from class, rushed behind him grabbing his arm, scaring the blonde. Jack glared at Kent before dragging him inside and up to his room, slamming the door behind them.

“What do you want?” Jack said as he turned to face Kent

“I can't just come and visit my best friend?”Kent replied as he looked around Jack's room, nothing much has changed since when he came after winning the cup.

“No, you can't just randomly show up.”Jack huffed

“Well I did and what I said is true. I just want to see how you're doing Zimms. You don't talk to me and when I come to see you, you always turn it into a fight.”

“I do not!”

“Oh yes, you do. You always get so mad that I'm breathing the same air as you. I don't understand it!”

“Shut up..”

“Make me” Kent challenged

Jack pushed Kent up against the door, trapping him there. He moved a hand to his jaw and pulled him into a heated kiss. Kent let out a small sound as he kissed Jack back. He moved his arms around Jack's neck, one moving into his hair like it always did.Jack pulled back from the kiss after a moment. He stayed close to Kent, their lips still touching.

“I miss you” Jack muttered

Kent almost choked on his breath as he pulled back looking at Jack

“You're fucking with me right?” he asked shakily

“I mean it, Kenny...I fucked up and I miss you.”

“Fuck... I miss you too Zimms.”Kent said with a large smile, his eyes tearing up.

Jack returned the smile before pulling Kent back into his arms.

Kent let out a small laugh as he laid his head on Jack’s chest looking up at him.

“I know we have a lot more to talk about, but uh I’d really like to try again.. If you want to that is,”Jack muttered, as he glanced down at Kent

“Yeah, I wanna try again,” Kent said moving his head away from his chest to properly look up at Jack

Jack grinned at Kent before leaning down and kissed him again.


	3. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap

If Kent was drunk and Jack was also at the party there's a 100% chance you'll find Kent in Jack's lap. When they were in the Q, Kent always found his way into Jack’s lap. He loved it. Everyone around them was too drunk or high to care about them. He always looked up at Jack, leaning his head on his chest smiling up at him. Jack always returned the smile as he looked down at Kent. 

Even now as adults Kent always finds himself in Jack's lap. Now they don't have to worry about those around them being too drunk to care. They are at a Christmas party with the team. Jack’s on the couch observing the party goers. Kent stumbled over to him, returning with another drink for them. Kent set the cups on the side table before sliding into Jack’s lap. Jack's arm easily slides around his waist, pulling Kent close to his chest. Kent let out a small sound of surprise, before relaxing into Jack's touch and leaning into him.Jack placed a small kiss on Kent's neck. Kent smiled before turning and more or less straddled Jack's lap. Kent smiled at him, before leaning in and kissing Jack's lips.

Jack let out a soft content sigh into the kiss as he easily kissed Kent back. Kent ran his tongue along Jack’s lips as he pushed his hips down against Jack’s. Jack let out a small gasp, shifting under Kent. Kent took advantage of Jack’s gasp and slipped his tongue into Jack’s mouth.  
Kent pulled back after a moment, leaning his forehead against Jack’s smiling down at him,

“Merry Christmas baby” He muttered to Jack

“Merry Christmas Kenny,” Jack said back before pulling Kent into another kiss.


End file.
